Girls und panzer: Tea or Strawberry jam?
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: a two-chapter one-shot story of St. Gloriana and Pravda's friendly battle story set in an unknown setting after the GuP anime series ended. Disclaimer: Girls und Panzer is copyright Actas and Girls und Panzer Projekt. any Girls und panzer reference in this story is not mine, except the Original character.
1. Chapter 1

"All Tanks, move ahead" A simple order from Darjeeling to the other tanks to advance, signalling the beginning of the friendly match established by the St. Gloriana against Pravda high school.

"What's the strategy, Commander?" asked the Cromwell commander to her.

"Travel in one group to point 1 2 1, then flank the enemy to the center, while covering our flag tank" said Darjeeling, issuing orders to the other tank. "Four Matilda will escort the flag tank, Cromwell and Achilles will try flanking the main bulk, causing confusion... while for the Crusader, try establishing a higher scouting ground up in the hill"

"Roger!" All of the eight tank commander participating in the battle replying to Darjeeling's order.

"Shoumei, Camellia, try not to stir the dirt to much, and try engaging them in a higher spot while flanking them" Darjeeling issues another order to both commander; Shoumei of the M10 17pdr SP Achilles tank destroyer commander, and Camellia of the 75mm Cromwell cruiser tank commander.

"We'll try" Shoumei replied.

"You can count on us, commander Darjeeling" Camellia replied.

* * *

"Commander Katyusha, should we worry about those Cromwell and Achilles? They might flanking us right now" one of Katyusha's subordinate asking her.

"Meh... it's all predictable... the moment they flank or weakness... that moment when we'll deliver the devastating blow to their face... i can't wait to see their face ashamed..." said Katyusha, grinning while eating the Strawberry jam with Tea.

"Katyusha, do you want me to take care of them? I could hop into the IS-2 right now" Nonna asked for Katyusha's permission.

"Nyet, let them think that we're came unprepared... " Katyusha denying Nonna's request, thinking that she could handle the problem on her own.

"Commander, enemy tank sighted moving at high speed, Five Matilda escorting their flag tank" one of the scout tank reported to Katyusha via the radio.

"They're heading in right now? Right into our territory!? Are they crazy or what!?" Shocked by the news, she then reached for her helmet and issuing an order to the rest. "Listen, try delay them..even it has to sacrifice both of you!"

"Roger!" the scout tank responded.

"Alright guys, they're attacking us. To your tank" Nonna ordered the rest to get back into their tank.

"KV-2, protect our flag tank, if not.. You'll owe me 2,500 Rubles for that!" Katyusha warned the KV-2 tank commander.

"Ye..Yes. Commander Katyusha" the KV-2 commander replied.

"Let's get this one down to their knees" said Katyusha, before hoping into her T-34/85. Nonna in the other hand, hopped into the IS-2 as the gunner and commander; she usually prefer using her T-34/85.

* * *

"Rize, any sighting on the enemy?" Shoumei asked her.

"No...Not yet though...I see nothing, aside from only bushes and trees" Rize replied, while manning the 17pdr gun sight.

"Golden Cassian just reported this; heavy bulk fore of the Pravda is moving to intercept the flag tank" said Sencha, after receiving words from the Crusader radio operator.

"All right then..Jasmine,put those medal on high gear, We can't let the bulk force intercept our flag tank" Shoume ordered Jasmine to drive the M10 "Achilles tank destroyer to full speed.

"This is Green tip reporting we're commencing our attack to the bulk force!" the Cromwell radio operator reporting their current situation.

"Commander Darjeeling, Heavy tank IS-2; along with two T-34/85 and One T-34/76 will intercept you in your position in about 30 minutes" Golden Cassian giving the updates to Darjeeling about the current situation.

"Alright... time to give this tank some serious beating then" said Darjeeling, while sipping Her tea, with Orange Pekoe watching her; holding the 75mm round in her hand.

Meanwhile at Shoumei's position, Rize spotted one T34/76 that was scouting on their movement earlier; Realizing that they were spotted, the T-34/76 tank trying to dash into the dense forest up ahead to avoid being disabled by the flanking tank destroyer. Quickly rotating the turret, Rize steady the aim, taking a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

'Shot fired, hit!"Rize fired the first shot to the incoming Pravda tank, which disabling it in the process.

"Round loaded!" Konacha loaded the 76.2mm 17 Pounder round into the breach.

"Rize, another stragglers, T34/76, 3 o'clock"

"Got it, aiming...Shot fired! Hit!"

"Nice Job Rize, that's a direct hit!" said Konacha, loading another round into the breach.

"Commander Shoumei, orders from commander Darjeeling, prioritize the flag; find it and disable i t quicky while the flag tank bait the main bulk force of the Pravda's tank" Sencha said to Shoumei.

* * *

"This is the flag tank, Should we move out from here?" the flag tank commander asking Katyusha for permission.

"Okay, relocate to point 1 1 3, KV-2 will escort you there" Katyusha giving orders to the flag tank.

"Okay Commander Katyusha, we're moving in" the flag tank commander replied, ordering the driver to start the tank's engine.

* * *

"This is commander Camellia, we're succesfuly engaging and flanking the Pravda's bulk force" Camellia updating her status, while her tank moving in a high speed while the gunner shot several rounds to the pravda's bulk force; comprising of three T34 tank and one IS-2 tank.

"Camellia, watch yourself" Shoumei advise her.

"Don't worry... we'll-" before she could continue her words, a single shot to the hull blasted the Cromwell tank to its side.

"This is team G, we're disabled! looks like their SU-100 is hidden somewhere in the bushes!"

"Team H, can you spot the SU-100?" Darjeeling asked for favor to the Crusader team; while Assam busily engaging the bulk force, and Orange Pekoe assisting her by loading shell into the breach.

"We'll try" Golden cassian replied.

"Shoumei, coordinate with the Crusader on disabling that Su-100" Darjeeling putting another order, this time to Shoumei.

"Yes, commander Darjeeling" Shoumei replied, complying with the order.

* * *

"Looks like the rest are searching for us Comrade Commander." the Pravda SU-100 gunner informed as the Tank Destroyer beginning to move again.

"Keep at it, I hope this will give more time for the others to find the enemy flag tank and won this match." The Tank Commander told the rest.

The rest nodded as the SU-100 begin to search for more potential victim when the driver asks the Commander, "Comrade Yelena, I hope Comrade Katyusha know what she's doing."

"I know, we just need to do our best Natashya." Tank Commander Yelena sighed as she observed the enemies position.

"Well well, we got ourselves a 17pdr...Rodina! Target M10 at three o'clock, load AP rounds! Aim at the turret!" Yelena shouted.

"Da! Shells loaded!" the Loader informed.

"Fire!"

* * *

"We're hit!"

"Any damage?"

"The shot deflected! it only hit the glacis plate!"

"Jasmine, pedal to the metal! full speed!"

"Roger!"

"So Rize, you have no problem in shooting while on the move?"

"Are you kidding, i'm trained for this!"

"I See the SU-100 up in that cor-" Shortly afterward a near hit shot almost landed to the rear, rocking the tank to its side. Rize managed to acquire the SU-100 after seeing smoke coming from SU-100 muzzle. She judged the distance within 1500m from their position.

"Shot fired!" Rize Fired a single shot to the SU-100, which later deflected on its side.

"shell loaded!"

* * *

"Shit! Vasha! Reverse! Reverse now!" Yelena ordered as the driver pushes the pedal in reverse as soon as the 17pdr fired which luckily hit the side.

"They'll pay for scratching my Tank! Rodina! Load shells! Alana, make it count!" Yelena shouted as the sound of 100mm shells loaded into the gun.

The loader nodded as she heard the satisfying sound of a loaded shell, "Good! Its loaded comrade! Make it worth!"

"FIRE!" Yelena ordered as the gunner has confirmed her target.

* * *

the shot landed couple of feet from the tank again, this time damaging the VVSS suspension. Still, the Achilles managed to take cover into the suburban area after rushing down from the hill into the deserted town.

"Suspension damaged, and we got slight chance of one-hit damage if they persist on chasing us..." said Konacha, inspecting the tank from outside, while Sencha being careful on the surrounding area for an Pravda tanks.

"Any chance of getting this fixed?" Shoumei asked Konacha and Sencha.

"We could try... but just to make sure, lets send Jasmine with Rize on scouting mission around the suburban area" Sencha suggest to Shoumei.

"This is team H, we're entering the town to support the Achilles" the Crusader tank inform Shoumei.

* * *

"Damn they've escaped..." Yelena then pick up the radio and contacted her teammate, "To all callsigns, this is the SU-100, we've engaged with a 17pdr M10 and they retreated to the suburbs, caution is advised."

After she finished informing the rest, she began ordering her crew, "Comrades, move up but be wary of the enemy."

"This is the flag tank, request to engage the 17pdr?"

"Nyet! let the KV-2 do that for you!"

"This is KV-2, we're beginning our pursue with the SU-100 for that Achilles"

"The KV-2? Comrade Katyusha is mad is she?!" Natasyha exclaims as the said KV-2 are now behind the SU-100.

"I was hoping for a T-34...they're better in Urban Combat than the KV-2, Chert our Commander is nuts!" Yelena sighed.

As the main force of IS-2 with T-34 went on with engaging the flag tank of the St. Gloriana, Nonna keeps her head down, slacking of a couple of bit, letting her crew to load the 122mm round into the breach; a painstaking process when loading it, since the Shell and propellant was loaded separately. sometimes, the IS-2 loader complaints that the shell was too heavy and difficult to load, considering that the turret was cramped by the enormous 122m gun.

"Shot fired!" the T-34/76 gunner exclaimed, firing the main gun to the Churchill mk. VII tank; a single shot to the turret. However the sot simply bounced out; thanks to its thick armor.

"Team B, Team C, Team D, Team E, and Team F, hang on tight, just keep them busy for a while" the Churchill radio operator relay the message to the five Matilda tanks, speeding their tracks to full speed while trying to evade the horrendous shot of the S-2 heavy tank from behind, the soviet heavy tank gains more speed compared to the slow, heavy British tank.

"Just a little bit more..." said Darjeeling, still keeping herself calm, despite the Pravda's main force chasing them.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

"There goes another of our escort" said Orange Pekoe, looking at the second Matilda disabled by the deadly fire of the IS-2 heavy tank.

"Assam, just keep it together, don't get your trigger finger itchy" said Darjeeling to her.

"Darjeeling-sama, what's the actual plan for this anyway?" Assam asking Darjeeling regarding the brave yet absurd-looking tactics they employ.

"You'll see soon enough, Assam" She replied, taking a sip of her tea.

* * *

"There! At the corner! The crusader!" the KV-2 commander exclaimed. Shortly afterward, the Crusader fired a shot to the KV-2 tank, the shot easily deflected from the KV-2's tough armor.

"Return fire!"

A single 152mm shot then followed, hitting the walls behind the crusader tank. Fearing that the KV-2 can get lucky with their hit, the Crusader then soon falling back into the tight spaces of the urban area, with the intention of forcing the Pravda tank to engage in point blank range against the St. Gloriana tank killer; the M10 Achilles.

"Commander Yelena, the Crusader is in my sight, permission to engage?" Rodina asked her commander.

"Permission granted Comrade, let it rip" Yelena approve. As soon the order was given to the gunner, the gunner quickly aimed the gun aligned to her target, the speeding Crusader tank that was right in front of them.

"Fire!"

"On the way!" a squezze of trigger send the high velocity round flying towards the crusader; hitting it directly to the turret; disabling the Crusader in one shot.

"Good job Rodina, now let's—" as soon she was ready to give the orders to move out, a disabling shot was put to the SU-100, knocking them out from the fight for good.

* * *

"Great job Rize, that was a good one"

"Thanks Commander"

"Gunner, Kv-2, 11 o'clock"

"Spotted!"

"Loader, AP Shell"

"Loaded!"

"Send that round flying, Rize!"

"On the way!" Rize then squeezed the trigger, hitting the KV-2 right in the turret.

"Commander Darjeeling, the town is clear; al that left is the enemy's flag tank" the Achilles radio operator told Darjeeling on the current situation.

"Great Darjeeling replied, putting a big smile to her face. "All tanks, regroup at the town, we'll finish them off once and for all."

"Yes Darjeeling-sama!" the entire tank commander replied.

* * *

"Sorry commander, it was the best that we could do" the KV-2 commander apologized.

"there's no forgiveness for those who failed me…" Katyusha giving a sharp word to them.

"Commander, it's like those St. Gloriana is changing course… they're heading for the town!"

"What!? Our flag tank is still in the town! All unit, to the town immediately!" Katyusha giving a straight order while yelling to the other commander to step on the gas.

Each group return fire to each other while on the move into the cover of the urban area.

"This is tank 6, I'm engaging the flag tank" one of the T34/85 entered the urban scene, chasing down the Churchill VII infantry tank.

"Let's finish this" Katyusha whispered, watching the whole battle happened right in her tank.

"This is tank 3, we're disabled!"

"This is tank 6, we're disabled too!"

"To all remaining tanks, keep it together!" Katyusha is now feeling the pressure of the battle.

* * *

"Another tank scored down!" one of the Matilda tank scored a hit towards the Pravda T34 tank.

"Okay girls, now prioritize your target to the flag tank of the Pravda team.

"This is Shoumei, should I finish the job?"

"It's your call, Shoumei" Darjeeling replied.

"Then, we should use our strategy number 4, Darjeeling-Sama" Shoumei offering her suggestion.

"That strategy? Okay then" Darjeeling instantly agreeing to Shoumei's suggestion.

* * *

"They're falling back even deeper now, advance!" Katyusha soon gave the order to hunt down each and one of the St. Gloriana tanks.

"Commander Katyusha, I've scored 3 hits here" said Nonna, knocking out 3 Matilda that tried to flank her earlier.

"That's the spirit, I hope all tanks can do as better as Nonna could" Katyusha flattered.

"This is flag tank, should I join the group?" asked the flag tank commander.

"Permission approved comrade" Katyusha easily approve their request.

However, as soon as the flag tank T34/76 passed the corner of the town and was about to rejoin the group, the tank was disabled instantly, after a sniper-shot executed by the Achilles tank Destroyer in disguise near the bushes. To their horror, the Pravda commander could only look as the flag tank popped the white flag among the smoking wreck of the flag tank.

"Pravda's flag tank disabled! And, St. Gloriana win the battle!" the announcer finally announced the outcome of the battle.

* * *

"What's the matter Katyusha? Are you crying?" Nonna asked her, handing a handkerchief to her.

"Nyet! I'm not crying! I'm just sweating through my eyes!" Katyusha then quickly picked the Handkerchief from Nonna's hand and wiped her tears off.

"That was a fun Battle, Katyusha" Darjeeling greeted her, accompanied by Orange Pekoe, Assam, and Shoumei.

"You were lucky at that time, Darjeeling-chan… Next time those luck will be ours" said Katyusha, smiling to her.

"Next time, it will be our treats for the friendly battle" said Darjeeling, offering them for another chance of victory in the next upcoming friendly battle.

"And that next time, I'll be defeating your team once and for all" said Katyusha boastfully to her.

**-End-**


End file.
